1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Today, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been largely replaced by flat displays having a thin profile. From among various types of flat display technologies, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is self emissive, and has desirable characteristics such as a large viewing angle, good contrast characteristics, fast response speeds, enhanced brightness and low power consumption. Thus, such a display has drawn widespread attention as the next-generation commercial display.
An organic light-emitting display includes a cathode electrode and an anode electrode with an organic emission layer therebetween. If a voltage is applied to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode, visible light is generated from the organic emission layer.
An active matrix (AM) organic light-emitting display includes driving and switching thin film transistors (TFTs) to provide electrical signals to each OLED. TFTs generally degrade when exposed to light. Generally, the performance of an organic light-emitting display depends on the optical reliability of its TFTs.
The performance of the active semiconductor layer included in the thin film transistor degrades with exposure to visible light generated from the organic emission layer. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor are changed, thereby diminishing the image quality of the OLED display.